Ungrounded
by IntoxicatedbyDreams
Summary: Charlie has decided to let Bella go out. Just a sweet story about Bella and Edward. Bella's POV
1. Going Out

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock

"Enough!" I yelled. That stupid clock was gonna drive me up a wall. Every second seemed like a minute, every minute seems like an hour, and every hour passed like an eternity. '_Where could he be?_' I thought. '_He's late!_' I had just finished cleaning the kitchen counter for the fourth time, sweeping the floor again and rinsing the kitchen sink for the third time. I hadn't even realized I was pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the living room. '_What if something happened?_' I though terrified. I was so busy thinking to myself I hadn't even realized Charlie had spoken to me.

"Bells!" he shouted. I was jerked out of my frantic thinking by his aggravated voice. "Huh?" I asked. "I've been saying your name for the past two minute. Are you feeling ok?" he asked concerned. I smiled at him. Sometimes Charlie really acted like a parent. But sometimes that always wasn't a good thing. Ever since Jacob dropped of my lovely motorcycle off, Charlie has been extra strict. I couldn't go out after school or on the weekends, Edward was only aloud to come over till nine o'clock, and he had to stay here at the house when he visited. Although Charlie has yet to discover that Edward comes back to the house and stays with me in my room. But, surprisingly, today Charlie told me I could go out with some friends. Some friends meaning Alice and Edward. I was so excited when he told me this, I jumped up from my seat and hugged like there was no tomorrow. I could tell Charlie was shocked by my outburst but he smiled as I kept repeating 'thank you'.

FLASHBACK

"Well Bells, I'm glad you're so happy!" Charlie said. "Thanks Dad! I promise you won't regret it!" Bella said , a huge smile plastered on her face. "I hope I don't! Now maybe you should call some of your friends and see if they can hang with you tonight." Charlie suggested. Bella smiled and knew exactly who she was gonna call. Bella was just about to call Alice, when the phone rang. "Now who could that be this early?" Charlie asked. Bella smiled to herself, already knowing who it was. "Hello" she said. Her intuition was correct, it was Alice. "We'll be by to pick you up at six o'clock sharp!" Alice said then hung up. "Who was it Bells?" Charlie asked. "It was Alice wanting to know if I could go out tonight with her and see a movie or something." Bella said. Charlie looked a bit shocked. "Sure did you tell her you could go?" he asked. "Yes and she's very excited. She'll get here around eight o'clock tonight so I'd better go get ready." Bella replied. "But you've still got seven hours Bells." Charlie said. "I know, but I'll need something to do to pass the time!" she said excitedly and raced up the stairs., almost tripping.

END OF FLASHBACK

After I had gotten the call from Alice I had a series of human minutes. I washed up, did my hair and make-up, and took about an hour to find something to wear. I was ready to go! Unfortunately Alice and Edward were a bit behind schedule. It was seven o'clock, and I was worried. "I'm fine Dad, I'm just beginning to wonder where Alice is. She's a tad bit late." I confessed. "You call an hour, a tad bit late?" Charlie mused. I smiled, ok so an hour was more than a 'tad bit'. "I'm sure everything is fine Bells, You know someone would call if something was seriously wrong." Charlie assured me. "Thanks Dad, I'm sure you're right." I said slightly more at ease. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Maybe that's her." Charlie suggested. I rushed to the door.

And sure enough it was Alice. "Sorry I'm so late Bella. I had to pick up something." Alice apologized. I laughed and said, "It's ok Alice, I forgive you. But what did you have to pick up?" I instantly got my answer as I saw a handsome looking vampire standing by Alice's car. "Oh, I see." I said as Alice laughed. "Don't worry Charlie I'll have her home no later than ten o'clock." Alice assured my father. Charlie smiled at Alice. "Thanks Alice, Bella deserves some time with her friends. " He turned to me. "Have fun and I'll see you when you get home." I gave Charlie a quick hug. "Thanks again Dad, see you later." And with that I rushed to Alice's car.

"Be careful Bella, or you might trip." said the figure standing close to the car. "Oh ha, ha, ha." I said sarcastically. The figure laughed and pulled me into a cold embrace. I inhaled his scent and began floating on cloud 9. "Miss me?" I asked. I could feel Edward smile. "Every second." he replied softly placing his lips on my bare neck. On cue, my pulse started speeding up as my heart began to beat erratically. He laughed. I looked into is topaz eyes and melted. "Alright you love birds, break it up." Alice interrupted. I laughed as Edward let out a faint growl. Alice laughed. "Calm down Romeo, soon you'll have your Juliet all to yourself." "Huh?" I asked. "Well, I didn't think your father would be too keen on letting you hang with Edward so soon. So I decided to lie to Charlie by telling him you'd be with me at the movies for the evening. " Alice said as we got into the car. "Yes, so Alice brought me along so when we got far enough, I'd take the car over and it'd be just you and me." Edward smirked. "Oh, I like this plan." I said. Alice and Edward laughed. "So what are we going to do?" I asked Edward. "it's a surprise." he replied. I let out a groan. "Edward, you know ho I hate surprises." He just laughed. "Trust me, you'll like this one." I sighed, giving in. It was going to be an interesting night.


	2. Screw Boundaries!

Yay! The second chapter! I just wanna say thank you to all the people who have given my advice and supported me as I have been writting! You guys/gals are awesome!! Enjoy!

After we had dropped off Alice at the Cullen's house Edward told me to close my eyes. "Why?" I asked. "Because, I told you, it's a surprise." he replied. I began to put and Edward smiled. "Bella, don't pout. I promise you, you'll love this surprise. Now please close your eyes." I shook my head no. He sighed. "Please close your eyes…for me." Edward began to place little kisses up and down my neck. His eyes drew me in. His intoxicated breath sent shivers down to my core.

"Stupid, dazzling, vampire" I moaned as he placed a simple kiss on my lips. I could hear Edward chuckle. "Fine, I'll close my eye." I told him once I could for a coherent thought. "That's my girl." Edward teased and gave me a quick peck on my lips.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder as he drove. Part of me was glad my eyes were closed. That way I wouldn't have a heart attack by looking at the speedometer. The car ride was quiet and peaceful. I would have fell asleep if it hadn't been to Edwards spontaneous kisses on my face. This was absolute heaven. Driving in a car with the vampire of my dreams as he kissed me softly on the nose, lips, neck and forehead. His sent was driving my senses mad. The urge to randomly start making out with him was killing me inside. I reached over and stroke his cheek and I ran a finger over his lips. I could feel Edward smile and he placed tiny feathery kisses in my palm.

"I love you." I said quietly breaking the silence.

Edward didn't reply. Before I could tell him again, I felt his cold lips pressing against mine. I lost it. My fingers reached behind him and knotted in his hair. I pressed all my body against him as I felt myself straddling him My lips parted slightly and I let go off all the boundaries Edward had set for us, for my own safety. 'Screw safety!' I thought. I could tell he was taken aback by my boldness, but something happened I didn't not expect. He pulled me closer and gripped my waist. He ran his hand up and down my sides, his cold hands slipping up my shirt. His touch left trails of hot fire of my skin. I moaned as his tongue traced my bottom lip. My moan must have broke the spell he was under. I felt him turn to unresponsive stone and break away from me.

"Damn!!" he swore loudly. I slowly slid off of him and sat there dazed. I could feel Edwards eyes on me.

"Bella…" he began but I interrupted him. "I'm sorry Edward, I got too carried away." I could feel the tears burning in my eyes begging to be let free. One of them must have broke through because I heard Edward move over towards me.

"Bella, don't be sorry. Please don't cry. It's my fault." he said wiping away the stray tear. "It's my fault I lost myself for a second. You're just so tempting. I couldn't help myself. Forgive me?" he asked. Despite what just happened, I laughed. Edward said nothing as I laughed.

"Edward, there is nothing to forgive." I said. I quickly got a hold of my outburst. "After all, I'm human and you're man. I'm not sorry about what happened. I'm just sorry that I lost control. I always do. It's a wonder that you can control yourself half the time." I found his hand and held it in mine. "I love you." I said hoping this time he would reply instead of kissing me. I knew if he kissed me again I wouldn't be able to stop.

Edward chucked and kissed the hand that was holding his. "And I love you too my love." He brushed his free hand over my closed eyes. I could feel him lean in to kiss me. "Edward…" I began but his lips silenced me. I tried with a furry to hold back all my impulses. Thankfully Edwards lips didn't linger on mine. "Come on my love. We have arrived." Edward said quietly. I got out of the car and was about to open my eyes, but Edwards cold hands over them stopped me. "Not yet Bella. We still have some running to do."

I groaned loudly making Edward chuckle in amusement. Without arguing I hopped on Edwards back and pressed my face to his neck. "Get ready." was all he said and then we were off. I focused on keeping my eyes closed. Edwards sent invaded my nose and without noticing in, I began to place kisses on his neck. Edward abruptly stopped.

"Bella." he sighed. "Do you want me to hit s tree?" he asked. I laughed but continued my chaste kissing. "Bella…" he warned. I finally gave in and stopped kissing his neck, much to my displeasure. "Thank you, now hold on." he said and was off again. I resisted the urge to cause Edward to run into a tree. After a few more seconds of funning, Edward came to a gentle stop. "We're here Bella."

I hopped off his back and before I could open my eyes, Edward kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you." he said and with that left my side. Panicked I opened my eyes and my heart stopped with what I saw. "Oh my god…"


	3. Blinded by Passion

At long last the 3rd chapter!!!!! I do not own Twilight/New Moon or any of Stephenie Meyers work!!! If I did, hell would freeze over!!!

Enjoy!!!

Lights danced before my eyes. The trees were swaying gently with the cooling breeze and the sinking sun played games with the shadows slowing coming out of hiding. It was our meadow. Only more spectacular than I had ever seen it. There were candles placed in the trees. I was amazed none had caught fire yet. In the middle of the meadow there was a picnic basket on a medium sized red cloth. The one thing that made this sight perfect was the sun setting.

"Twilight" I heard Edward murmur. I could fell him slowly approach me as if I were an apparition. "Do you like?" he asked. I couldn't answer my Edward for the sheer beauty of our meadow had left me speechless. He chucked and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into him and whispered, "It's perfect." For a second I wondered if he had heard me, but when I felt his grip tighten, I knew he had heard me.

"You hungry?" Edward asked gesturing to the picnic basket. I smiled and nodded as he lead me to the meal he had prepared. I sat down and began to rummage around to see what there was. "Edward…did you make all this?" I asked. "Yes, I made it all for you." he replied smiling. I shot him one of those you-went-overboard looks I shot him so often. Edward laughed his melodious laugh and watched as I pulled out all he had labored for.

There were two bottles of what looked like wine. Edward smiled and grabbed two glasses from the basket. "Why are there two bottles?" I asked puzzled. Edward looked away as if he were slightly embarrassed. "They're both not wine." he said. Realization hit me as I remembered what Edward was. "You mean one is wine and the other is…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I could already smell the odor that made me want to pass out.

"You know I can't drink regular wine my love." Edward said. I smiled despite the urge to feint right then and there. Edward poured me some wine and poured himself some blood. "Let me guess…aged mountain lion?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. His laughter did the trick "How ever did you know?" he asked amusement apparent in his voice. "Oh just a good guess." I replied. We laughed and joked around as I ate my wonderful meal prepared by the love of my life.

After I had finished the lamb and salad he had prepared I looked at him. "What?" he asked. "Is there blood on my face?" he asked. I laughed and shook my head. I sat there for a second without removing my eyes from his face. "Bella…you're scaring me." Edward said breaking my train of thought. "Are you feeling ok? Was the lamb not cooked well enough?" he asked a hit of worry coating his voice. I still didn't answer. Edward moved to sit beside me and I let him place me in his lap.

"Please Bella, tell me what's wrong." he pleaded. I looked up at his beautiful face and leaned into him. I gently kissed his lips and smiled as I felt his grip on me tighten. "What was that for?" he asked pleased. I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh I don't know. I just felt like kissing you." I bluntly replied. Edward feigned shock. "You don't know?" he asked trying to act like he was appalled.

I laughed and began to stroke his hand. Again I looked up into those shockingly bright topaz eyes of his. For a second I forgot everything. I forgot the time, place, how cold I was getting. Everything just seemed okay when I was lost in Edward. I felt so safe and loved when he held me I never wanted that feeling to go away. He cleared his throat once again dragging me back to reality. "Bella…" he began but I silenced him with my lips.

I felt Edward stiffen, obviously thinking about what happened in the car a while ago. I ran my hand up his arms softly, coaxing him to loosen up a bit. I could feel a feint smile on his lips as his defense began to fall. He pulled my body to his and I turned around to face him. We never broke contact. We were lost in each other. All the boundaries set up to keep me alive were crumbling down as we caressed each other.

The blood was rushing to all the parts in my body. My pulse was erratic and my heart, I was afraid, would collapse! I felt Edward shudder as I ran my finger up and down his neck. I broke away from his lips and began placing small kisses up and down his neck. He moaned softly which gave me courage. I got bolder as Edward's hands roamed up and down my sides. I mixed my kisses with sot bites on his neck. His moans got louder.

Edward began sliding his hands up my shirt and kissing my neck, arms, face and shoulders. I was losing all my control and his clod hands ran up my chest and around my waist. Our lips met in a hot passion filled kiss. His tongue traced my lower lip breaking every boundary about kissing me ever had. I parted my lips inviting him with my whole heart. My sent must have drowned out all reason he had left. His tongue entered my mouth and so began our fight of dominance.

He tasted amazing. I couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone realize we were swimming in dangerous waters. Part of me knew any minute he could lose control and hurt me. But I didn't care. He felt so good pressed against me. We were so blinded by the passion I knew we may never see reality ever again. But then I tasted something in my mouth. It was sweet, but too sweet. Then I felt them. Edwards fangs.

I could feel the color drain from my face. 'Get away!!' my mind screamed at me. I tried to. I fought all my urges to continue letting him kiss me but I knew what was lingering in my mouth. His venom, the venom that could change me. Part of me wanted to ingest it all. But I knew Edward would never forgive himself. All the sudden I felt Edward turn to irresponsive stone. He knew.

"No…" I heard him whisper. In a spilt second he was gone. It took me a second to figure out what just happened but the taste of his venom in my mouth made everything come back in a rush. 'Spit it out!!!' my head screamed. I did. I spit all the venom onto the ground but the taste was still there. I ran to my half empty wine glass and filled it to the brim with wine. At least…what I thought was wine. As the liquid ran down my throat the venom that coated my tongue dissolved and I was struck with horror as the taste of blood overwhelmed me.

My body immediately rejected all that I had consumed that evening with Edward. I made it behind a tree before my stomach emptied itself. I panicked as I saw the blood. For a second I thought it was my own until I was my wine glass, discarded on the ground, with Edwards aged mountain lion still lingering in it. Relief flooded my system for a second and I began to calm down slowly.

Once all the traces of mountain lion blood and venom had evacuated my mouth and body I began to look for Edward. "Edward…" I called hoping he hadn't ran off too far. I yelled for him again. No one answered. I was alone. I fell to my knees after calling my loves name four more times. Still no one answered. I felt the tears rushing down my cold cheeks. My stomach was aching, I had a large headache and I was miles away from the road. I knew if someone didn't come and find me, I'd be stuck here for days.

I never had felt so alone. No I take that back. I felt like I had the night Edward told me he was leaving. I cried out in agony and began to sob loudly. I don't know how long I stayed like that. But a figure moving towards me caught my eye. Hope began to bubble inside of me. "Edward…" I croaked. My voice was almost gone.

"No…it's me." Alice said loud enough form my human ears to hear. The bubble of hope popped and I felt myself sinking deeper into the darkness of despair. "I saw everything, I tired to get here in time, but I was too late." Alice said making her way towards me. She pulled me to my feet and held me close. I sobbed on her chest. Alice whispered softly, "It will be okay." but I knew it wouldn't. Not until I fond Edward again. We began to walk away from the meadow. "Hold one." Alice said.

The run back to the car was painful. My head and stomach were yelling in protest. Once we stopped Alice helped me off her back and held me again. She must have know how my body was feeling. We stood there for a second and then I asked, "Alice…where's Edward?" I could tell Alice didn't want to answer by the way she looked away ashamed. "Alice…where is he?" I asked my voice rising.

Alice looked at me and suddenly I knew, without her having to tell me. "He's gone."

Muwhahahahahahahahaha

I am soooo evil, I know it!

But don't worry Bella+Edward fans, I am one too so all will be well…

Or will it?

Muwhahahahaha

J


	4. Healing With the Flu

I got a few request to hurry up this chapter!

Hahahahaha

So here it is after many pleas and a few hours of strong debating on how to end this chapter!

I don't own Any of Stephenie Meyer's Work meaning Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse (which I'm counting down the days!!!) Enjoy!!

Two days later

It's been two days since the incident in our meadow. I still haven't heard from Edward. Heck I don't even know where he is. Unfortunately neither do any of the Cullens. Emmet, Alice, and Jasper have stopped by a few times to see how I am doing. But when ever they ask how am I, I glance over to Jasper, warning him to not use his gift on me. And thankfully he doesn't.

I glanced at my bedside clock and saw they'd soon be here. Honestly they check on me every five hours. It's getting annoying. The practically feed me themselves. And Carlisle had to make up an illness so Charlie wouldn't know it's because of Edward I'm acting like this. If Charlie knew what Edward did for the second time, he'd never let me see him again. So I have the flu, that apparently Alice and the others won't catch. I laugh to myself as I remember when Alice brought me home from the meadow that night.

FLASHBACK 

"Bella…" Charlie began when he heard the door open. One look at Bella's state sent Charlie into panic mode. "Oh God! What happened to you Bella?" Alice brushed past Charlie and ran Bella up to her room. Charlie didn't like that too much. "Alice, what is wrong with Bella? Or should I ask who is wrong with Bella?"

Alice turned around to face Charlie, who was standing in the doorway. "If you want to get bitchy with the man who drove to get a doctor for your daughter, go right ahead! But I will not tolerate your rude comments about my brother in front of me!" Alice snapped. Charlie's retort got lost in Alice's glare.

"Dad, Edward didn't do anything. I just don't feel well." Bella's weak voice drew Alice away from Charlie. "Don't worry Bella, Carlisle will be here in a bit. Charlie left the girls when he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." he said and went to answer it. "Hello Charlie, Edward came to get me as fast as he could. Where's Bella?" Carlisle asked. "Upstairs." Charlie replied. "Thanks, come on guys." Carlisle said to Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet. Charlie noticed everyone was here except…

"Where is good old Edward?" Charlie asked trying to hide the accusations in this voice. Everyone caught it. "He's back at the house taking care of our guests. My sister is visiting with her three month old daughter and her ten year old son. He's going to drive them to the airport and then most likely visit…" Esme began. "…unless her condition isn't visitor appropriate." Carlisle finished. That seemed to shut Charlie up.

"Now if you excuse us…"Japer said. Charlie got the move-and-go-away vibe from them all and stepped out of the way of the stairway. "Thank you" Emmet said and led the way up the stairs. Charlie watched as all five made their way to his daughter's room. "Does it really take six people to diagnose a eighteen year old girl?" Charlie mumbled to himself praying none of the Cullens had heard. They all had and were chuckling to themselves as they entered Bella's room.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" Esme asked. "Despite the fact I almost swallowed some of Edwards venom from his fangs, drank a whole glass of lions blood, vomited until I about passed out, and Edward has gone missing…I'm doing pretty well. How about you guys? How's your day been." There was no hostility in Bella's voice so they all got the 'she's doing ok' vibe from Alice. Emmet couldn't help but chuckle causing Bella to snap her head to face him. He immediately shut up, but the look on his face sent Bella in small fits of giggles. Esme glanced at her husband silently asking 'Is she ok?' Carlisle smiled faintly, his way of saying 'yes', and moved to Bella's side.

"Now Bella, I need to know, if…"he began but Bella cut him off. "If I swallowed any of the venom?" Carlisle nodded his head and it seemed as if all the Cullen's leaned in towards Bella. Bella took a look at all the faces around her and smiled. 'They really care.' she thought before answering Carlisle's question. "No, I spit it out immediately after Edward…vanished." Bella said her eyes falling to the floor as she spoke his name. "And then after I had had a glass of that delicious mountain lion wine, I threw up…twice."

Carlisle seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as did the others. "Well that's good." Jasper said. They all nodded in agreement. "So um…what are you going to tell Charlie?" Bella asked. "How did you explain Edward not being here?"

"I told him that my sister and her kids were visiting and Edward was going to drive them to the airport for us." Esme said. Bella was shocked, she never pictured Esme to be a liar. Esme laughed at the apparent shock on Bella's face. "Yes, I rarely lie, but if Charlie knew the real truth…" Alice cut her off. "He'd never let you and Edward be together." Bella nodded in agreement. Charlie couldn't know the truth

"So what are we going to do?" Emmet asked. "Simple, I'll tell Charlie that Bella has the flu. That way we can keep an eye on her and Edward won't be expected to hang around." Carlisle said. "Um…but if Edward won't be expected to hang around…what makes you think you guys will?" Bella asked confused.

"Simple, again, Edward caught the flu as a child and it almost killed him. He's way more susceptible to it than we are. He'd probably die if he caught it again. And we, " Carlisle gestured to everyone in the room, "have never caught it. I'm always bring the flu into the house during this time and none have them have caught it yet."

Bella thought it over and it seemed like they had everything covered. "Ok, well if you don't mind I'm kinda tired." Bella said. They all took the hint and began to move towards the door. "Sleep Bella, I'll send Alice and maybe Emmet and Jasper to check up on you a few times a day. So don't be alarmed if you wake up to them in your room, ok?" Carlisle said. Bella smile and nodded her 'yes' and drifted off to a frightful sleep.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Ever since that night I have been plagued with bad dreams. Worse than the when Edward had left the first time. Theses new dreams involve him…devouring me. It's horrible I know, but I can't help what my subconscious comes up with. I feel the sigh build up and disrupt the silence I have been so used to. Silence, funny even when Alice and the others come over that's all I hear. I feel like I don't deserve to see them. I mean, I'm the reason they don't know where their brother is.

"You know, it's not your fault that idiot left." a voice said startling me. "Jesus, you about gave me a heart attack!" I yelled to the figure in my door way. I felt a wave of calm begin to take over. "Oh no Jasper Hale, you shall not sway this one!" I said smiling as he revealed himself. Jasper laughed quietly as if any loud noises would shatter the windows. "I just thought I'd give it a try." he said. "I didn't disturb you did I?" humor apparent in his voice.

"Yes in fact you did!" I said trying to sound upset. "As of now you just ruined my thirteen hour nap!" Jasper laughed, "You can't possibly sleep that much. But if you'd like me to leave…" I shot up and said a little too loudly, "No! Please stay." There must have been something in my eyes that caught his attention because he began to move cautiously to my bed. I looked down ashamed at my outburst. I just didn't want him to leave me like Edward had. I was so scared of being left alone.

It was quiet for a few more minutes until Jasper spoke, "I'm right you know. It's not your fault." I was so startled that he had broken the silence I didn't reply. This caused him to speak again. "I mean, he shouldn't have left. This time or the last." He looked down. I could feel the guilt radiating off him. I knew he blamed himself for Edward's departure the last time. "I look at you two, and I see love. It's always there, never absent. I can feel how much he cares about you. And it kills me inside whenever he thinks of the first time he left. It was all my fault. If I hadn't attacked you…"

I put a finger to his lips, not the smartest move but he got quiet. "Hush. It is not your fault. I don't blame you for that day." I said trying my best to pacify his inner demons. "What happened was a accident. Granted if I had been more careful, I wouldn't have cut myself. But I don't care who's fault it was. As far as I'm concerned no one is a fault. There were a bunch of variables that contributed to the incident."

Jasper had stayed quiet as I rambled on. I was thankful. I wanted him to know I didn't blame him. I wanted to help him see I thought of him as family and that I knew it was a mistake. One thing I've wanted since I met him was for us to be able to get along. And stay in the same room for more than a few seconds. Jasper really was like an older brother. Emmet as well. I wanted them to like me so when I became one of them, it wouldn't be awkward. Although all of them, except Rosalie, voted 'yes' to me becoming part of the family. Although slowly our relationship is getting better.

"Thank you Bella. I…" Jasper froze. I was going to ask what was wrong but then a small smile graced his features. Without a word Jasper got up and left my room. Unsettled by this I decided to get up. My body ached under the new pressure it was under. I hadn't barely moved at all since that night and my body was protesting the sudden change. "Jasper Hale, you get back here right now!" I grunted as I slowly made my way down the stairs. Once I had reached the last step my clumsiness took over and I fell face forward.

I closed my eyes expecting the hard wooden floor to great my face. But when I opened them, after not feeling any collision, a saw my face a few meters above the floor. I closed them, praying that a familiar sent that had assaulted my nose was not a figment of my imagination. I felt myself being pulled into cold arms. My heart would not slow down. Only one person could cause such a reaction. I opened my eyes and I saw an angle looking deep into them. "Edward…"

Well, there you go. I'm thinking there will be one more chapter. In all honesty I hadn't intend it to be this long! I hope you enjoyed it! If all goes to plan I'll have Chapter 5 up in 1 to 3 days!!


	5. Marry Me First

I blinked, and blinked again. Was he really here? Was he really holding me? Was this my minds sick trick to try and cheer me up?" '_No_' I thought as I looked into his eyes. '_He's really here._' No words were needed. My legs turned to water and I collapsed into his cold arms. "Bella…" he began but my cries of relief drowned him out.

"I'm…so…glad you're back!" I cried. The tears broke free. All the barriers I set for myself while I was around the others crumbled as I realized he was really home. I flood of tears and the chorus of 'you're home' filled the room. I knew the others were watching us, but I didn't care. I finally had him back and he was holding me closely. Everything seemed to stop. Everyone disappeared and I couldn't hear anything but Edwards soft words of comfort. I hadn't even realized Edward had picked me up and was carrying me to my room.

I felt the bed swallow my entire being. I was reluctant to let Edward go for a second, too afraid he would vanish. But thankfully he didn't break contact and slid under the covers of my bed with me. I had never thought he'd be here sleeping in my bed with me again. I remembered, as I slowly drifted into a dreamless slumber, how I felt when Alice brought me home.

Abandoned. Part of me was so sure I would never see him again. I felt all alone in a world that was out to take all my happiness away. Betrayal. He lied to me, broke his promise and almost destroyed me. Hurt. How can I trust him? After what he's done, how can I? Anger. How dare he leave me again! Didn't he know what happened last time he left? The life threatening stuff I did just to hear his voice! Confusion. Why? How could he leave me? Was everything he promised a lie?

Just when these emotions filled my system something Jasper said to me stopped them from flowing.

"_I look at you two, and I see love. It's always there, never absent. I can feel how much he cares about you." _I know what Jasper said was true. Never before had I heard such truth and sincerity in someone's words. I knew Jasper wouldn't lie to me. And I believed him. I remembered all the times Jasper was around Edward and I. As I thought harder I realized Jasper always had a small smile upon his lips as he looked at us. I had never had noticed it until that moment Edward held me in his arms. I had never felt more at peace than when his eyes were starring back at mine. All the doubt vanished into nothing as I sobbed into his rock hard figure.

I don't know how long I had slept. It felt like days. I could feel sunrise cast the shadows into hiding and sunset call them from their prison. It rained, the sent lingered in the air. Edward had opened my window. As I drifted along the river of sleep I could hear the Cullens pop in once in a while to check up on me.

"She's still not awake?" I heard Emmet ask. "Nope, not yet." Edward replied. His voice seemed father away. I guessed he was by the door. A loud crack filled the room. Startled I opened my eyes slightly to see what was the source of the sound. I saw Edward on the floor clutching his cheek and Emmet standing over him with a balled fist. Emmet had slapped, or hit, Edward. Silence filled the room. I was surprised no one came to check on us considering that crack almost made me deaf. The intensity in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I was scared to breathe too loudly, for fear of being caught awake. No one moved until Emmet spoke. His voice was low and I could tell he felt partly sorry in the way he wouldn't look at Edward. His eyes were downcast as he spoke.

"You shouldn't have left. You hurt her a lot you know? I can't imagine what would have happened if we had hadn't come to her aid. She was a mess Edward. Blood was pouring out of her mouth, she had vomited twice and she was an empty shell. The only reason she spoke at all was because we were still here. But that didn't take the pain away. Why'd you leave bro?"

Edward was quiet. "Did she tell you I almost killed her?" he spoke quietly. Emmet nodded his head. "My venom filled her mouth Emmet. I could have killed her!" Edward shouted. Emmet shook his head. "Edward, she **wants** to die!" Edward looked up and met Emmet's eyes. "Well I don't want her too."

"It doesn't matter! It's my choice!" I shouted before I could control my mouth. Emmet's eyes tore away from Edwards and began to bear into my soul. Edward whipped around and stood up. I cringed back, afraid they would yell at me for eavesdropping. Emmet, seeing my fear burst into loud rounds of laughter. Startled I looked at Edward and his expression mirrored mine. Edward slowly walked to my bedside and sat down next to me. Both of us watching as Emmet's laughter died down. He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. I smiled at this.

Emmet walked to the bed and embraced me. Then he lightly, I think it was lightly, punched Edward in the arm. "Listen up you two. Please work it out!" Emmet asked as he shut the door behind him. I smiled, "We'll try." I said. Once we heard the door shut we knew we were alone. I shifted uncomfortably in my bed. Edward took notice, and must have thought he was the reason for my discomfort. He got off my bed and started walking towards the door. I was shocked and saddened by this, but when I spoke I sounded angry.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward turned to face me. I could tell he was torn from answering and leaving. Thankfully he chose the former. "I'm obviously making you feel uncomfortable…" I didn't let him finish. "Uncomfortable? I'll tell you what you make me feel. Anger, hurt, betrayal, confusion…damnit Edward the last thing I'm gonna feel around you is discomfort! You left me…after you promised not to! Why?" I asked. I was standing up now clutching my bedside table for support. He looked at me stunned. I decided to continue.

"You have no idea what I'm feeling. I'm upset you just tried to walk out of my room knowing I probably wanted to talk. I'm pissed off because you left again, and I'm so happy you're here." my voice got weak as I felt tears caress my face. How could he do that? Take all my anger and turn it to love by just standing there looking at me. I didn't like this power he had over me. I was trying to be tough and tell him off, but I was so overjoyed that he was actually here I couldn't stay angry at the moment.

Edward hung his head. I knew he felt guilty and I was glad he did. Maybe he'll think twice about leaving again. I approached him, and made him look at me. "But most of all, you make me feel love. I love you Edward Cullen." His eyes widened as I spoke. My hand found their way to his cheek and I caressed them softly. Edward smiled and kissed the insides of my palms as they ran over his lips.

"And I love you Bell Swan. I'm so sorry that I left." his voice sounded like heaven. I never wanted him to stop talking. "Can you ever forgive me?" he asked. There was fear in his eyes. I knew he was afraid he had blow it. That I wouldn't forgive him ever again. But I did. I knew he wouldn't entirely believe me. I had to think of a way to show him I forgave him Then it hit me.

"Marry me first." Edward froze. He did a double take. "What did you say?" he asked me disbelief covered his face. I smiled and repeated, "Marry me first." He looked as if he hadn't quite heard me correctly. I laughed at the look on his face. "Marry me Edward, and then I will forgive you." I heard a loud noise, which I assumed was the Cullen's trying to strain to hear Edwards answer. Edward looked as if he was on cloud nine. The glee was shining brightly on his face, it almost outshone the sun itself.

"Well, Edward, what's your answer?" I asked. Edward didn't reply but he swooped me into his arms and kissed me passionately. The room was spinning as his sent invaded my brain. This was how it was supposed to be. He broke away for a second then assaulted my lips again. "Yes" he spoke into my lips. I shriek in joy as he spun me around. Nothing could ruin this moment. Not even all the Cullens bursting into my room congratulating us. Not even the look on Charlie's face as he entered the room behind the Cullens. And not even the howl of a heartbroken wolf in the distance. All was well. All was forgiven and I was going to be Mrs. Bella Cullen. Everything was perfect.

There you have it!!!

The last chapter of "Ungrounded"

Now I am going to do a sequel. Because the wedding is something I have to write! I hope you all enjoyed this tale of Edward and Bella! Keep an eye out for the sequel which I'll try to post ASAP!!! Thanks again for all the support!

Edward+Bella 4ever!!


End file.
